The Return of Friendship
by josh.thehedgehog.5
Summary: The beginning of their new chapter in Equestia and they first encounter a new friend name Night a black dragon but he is different and with his help they shall stop any evil. Please leave comments it helps makes the fanfiction grow this fanfiction has its twists but its going to be interesting too all brony's
1. Chapter 1

As they return from the quest that the cutie mark map showed them, it was night and Luna was raising the moon and everyone was heading home and everyone went their separate ways. Fluttershy was walking fast because she was afraid of the dark but she then saw something moving towards her and she winced in fear but then the figure collapsed. She took off his hood and saw it was a dragon only a little older than Spike. She carried the dragon on her back to her home. The figure was dreaming of his life before coming to Ponyville but all he remembered was a loving figure, he heard singing and finally he awoke. It was morning, and he was still dazed but he could hear music and someone singing before he could get up a bunny bounced on his nose and he fell off of his bed and fell down the stairs. Fluttershy went inside to see her bunny on him and she helped him up. "Are you alright I'm sorry for my bunny Angel" she said quietly and he smiled and put his hood up "I'm fine but I must be on my way" he was walking to the door and saw a bear roaring outside and he dashed into the bed he was sleeping and put the covers on and said "I think if you don't mind but I'll stay for a bit longer". She didn't understand but she sent a letter to Twilight before going on her day helping the animals.

Meanwhile, Twilight was reading some more books and Spike was helping organize her books in her castle library when she got a letter from Fluttershy and from Princess Celestia. Spike began reading Queen Celestia's letter, '_Dear Twilight, I'm sure you've been busy spreading friendship. I've been told you helped a small town but that is only the beginning…also something concerns me Luna has told me her cutie mark is resonating and I want you to find the reason from Princess Celestia_', Twilight pondered and Spike picked up the letter from Fluttershy and he read it ' _Dear Twilight I want you to visit my home later on today because of something unexpected happened and I want you to help me figure it out from Fluttershy'_ Twilight said "let's go see Fluttershy then as soon as we see what this unexpected issue is then we can find out what is causing Luna's Cutie Mark to glow" Spike went on her back and she was about to take off until her looked at her "Twilight." She rolled her eyes and began walking "I can fly fine Spike" he recalled the time she crashed with him on her back and said "Ya right, you need more practice" she looked at him and said "Im getting better, remember I defeated Tirek while flying and I didn't crash" he looked at her and said "When you can fly safely with a passenger on then ill reconsider but till then I'll walk". She rolled her eyes and continued walking and made it to Fluttershy's house. She met them outside but Twilight was the first to speak "Hey Fluttershy what was the unexpected…" she saw the animals were making a path for them to go upstairs.

They went upstairs and Fluttershy explained "well on my way home I was walking scared till I saw this one collapsed on the road and I carried this one and helped him recover some strength" he was covered up and Spike tried to get them off only to fail and almost fall down the stairs, Twilight used her magic to lift the covers and saw what she meant. Spike and Twilight saw a black dragon in a cloak. The figure showed a finger out and leaned over to Spike and saw the dragon closed his mouth and said "Hi, My name is Night" then Fluttershy smiled and said "I'm Fluttershy and this is my friends Spike and Twilight" he stood up and bowed "It's a pleasure to meet all of you" then they heard a huge crash and they all ran to Ponyville Square and everyone was around Rainbow Dash and saw Rainbow Dash wincing in pain saying "Ow" many times. Twilight asked her what happened and she tried to speak but Pinkie pie interrupted her and explained "You see she was clearing the clouds and then there was a fog and she hit something and then she fell and landed into a rose bush and now she's all prickly" as she smiles and laughs. She looked at Pinkie and said "This isn't funny Pinkie" she laughed and Twilight said "I'll help you get the thorns out" Rainbow Dash smiled but winced in pain as Spike and Twilight pulled out a thorn. After removing all the thorns from Dash's wings, she smiled and was about to take off but Applejack gripped her tail and said "Sugar cube have you seen your wings, they're a mess I may not be a doctor but I don't think you can fly with those wings" Rainbow Dash looked at her and said "It's no worries these wings have endured much more I'm sure they will be fine" she was about to take off but Twilight stopped her "I agree with Applejack, your wings are in no condition to fly" she tried to argue but looked at her friends and sat down near a tree and sighed. Her friends tried to help cheer her up but nothing worked and began getting impatient and tried to fly but she couldn't even open her wings. Her friends looked at her concerned and then Pinkie Pie got an idea "Hey Twilight, could you just heal her wings with your magic?" Rainbow Dash heard Pinkie Pie and dashed over looking at Twilight with sparkles in her eyes saying "Could you do that?" she closed her eyes and said "I don't know any kind of healing magic to my knowledge that magic is long forgotten". Dash looked at her and went back to her seat under the tree and sighed looking at the sky. Then to their surprise, Night walked over to Rainbow Dash and said "Can you open your wings for me please" she didn't understand but opened her wings and closed her eyes due to the pain. Her friends we watching confused as Fluttershy explained who he was and he closed his eyes and they saw both his of his forearms and hands began glowing and saw Rainbow Dash's wings were healing and after the glow ended and he said "You should be fine" she began flapping her wings but there was no pain and she just started to fly like normal and she cheered saying "Awe Ya, I can fly again" everyone was shocked and Spike burped and he had a letter from Princess Celestia and read the letter to Twilight "_Dear Twilight, I'm heading to Ponyville. Discord has told me a new individual has entered Ponyville and has informed me that he can use magic and I want to take him to my castle to ask him a few questions I wish for you to come with me_" everyone was still in awestruck from what they all witnessed and after some time staring Fluttershy saw him wobbling and he collapsed. She went to him and helped him up but was stopped because he was lifted by Princess Celestia's magic. She looked at Twilight and said "I want you and your friends to come to my castle we have to talk about this individual come on, we must hurry" Twilight Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy flew right beside the carriage while everyone else was on the carriage. They were on root to the castle with more questions that will be answered soon.


	2. Chapter 2

They all enter the throne room and Princess Celestia and Fluttershy move Night into another room so he could rest. "I want you to take care of him for me Fluttershy" Princess Celestia asks Fluttershy and she looks down shyly and replies "Yes, I will". She then leaves and goes to the throne room and there was a flash of light and she enters with Discord "I brought him here like you requested Discord" they all look at him and then he spoke "I'm glad you have because her holds great importance" they all are confused and he continued "He holds power unlike I've felt and I believe he could be very dangerous if her were to be on the enemy side" Twilight then spoke up "What do you mean enemy" he looked at her and said "We may have a problem, I went down to the dungeons to check on things and found that Tirek's cell is empty but im sure they don't know that he holds powerful magic" Twilight said "Like healing magic" Princess Celestia and Discord looked at her "That magic is lost its even a blur to me" Said Princess Celestia and Discord looked at Twilight and said "It's a magic long forgotten because of its risks" She looked at him and said "What risks" He looked at her and showed her with his magic to produce a projection and said "Well first off its advanced magic so it is hard to learn and next is that it's had effects on the user" She saw that the user of the magic healed another but the user fell with pain "You see Twilight all magic has to have balance…for example if someone were to use this magic must use large quantities of magic to use it and also gives the user the same injures as the pony that it was cast on" It hit Rainbow Dash like a sack of bricks and said "So Night is injured because of me" he put a claw on her shoulder and said "im afraid so but thanks to the magics effects it will heal faster but the pain is almost unbearable that is why it was abandoned and long forgotten". She felt guilty but Princess Celestia looked at her and said "it's okay but what makes it entriguing is that he can use the magic in the first place" Discord looked at her "I'm sure it has to be magic that he earned or somehow got however what makes this one dangerous is…" *The door opens* Fluttershy flies infront of the door "You need your rest" they saw Night barely able to stand and said "Yes I am dangerous…*breaths deeply* I've come to learn that my magic grows whenever anyone uses magic" they all look and Discord said "I was right about this however,what kind of magic do you use" he looked down and said "im not sure but I can show one of you" everyone looked at Twilight and she groans and walks over to him "okay now sit down" he looks at her and takes a deep breath "now put ur hooves out" she did what she was told and he grabbed them then he closed his eyes and she did too. She has mixed feelings she didn't understand but she felt warm inside her body and she said "This feels familiar" and then they open their eyes and Night started to pant and said "Did you find.." She got up and looked at him with shocked eyes "I've figures it out what his magic is…" Applejack looked at her and said "well tell us then" she took a step back and said "its Alicorn magic" everyone was shocked and looked at him but all he did was close his eyes. Then they saw the room get dark and the moon filled the sky. Princess Celestia said "It's too early and besides that Luna is resting" they all saw Luna enter and changed in front of them turning into Nightmare Moon. She laughed so hard and blasted the group but everyone was down except Night thanks to Fluttershy who blocked the damage. She laughed and disappeared but her voice still remained he got up and said "Stop this, Step-Mother" everyone was shocked and she reappeared right behind him and said "Ahh my son Night I missed you" she hugged him and said "Now come with me and we can show the world how beautiful the night is" he looked into her eyes and saw the night sky built into her eyes and moved back a bit and said "You have been corrupted by your night, I won't go with you but I will save you" she looked at him and she began tearing up a bit "you would go against your mother?" he looked back and saw everyone slowly getting up "I would to save her and my friends" She then tried to blast them again but Night used his magic and put up a field to protect them and she then aimed at him and he used his magic it fire a line of magic to counteract hers. They seemed even but Night was weakening and his cloak came off and they saw his full grown wings were all turning into to skeletal and she looked at him and began to cry "It's already started " Discord looked at this and said "That's the Skeletal infliction curse it only affects dragons it turns their body's into a skeleton after so much time and after it fully spreads he will be consumed by dark magic and turned into something evil" Nightmare moon looked at him with tears "Stop if you continue this…" he looked at her and smiled and said "I will protect my friends I promise I will" Nightmare then stopped her own magic and got hit by his and went unconscious and Night collapsed.


	3. Chapter 3

Night awoke in the same room as before however he noticed his body was rapidly being consumed by the illness but he looked and saw everyone at his side and said "how is Nightmare" they looked at him and twilight said "she will be fine" he smiled and said "that's good but i feel weak and feel more of the curse spreading" he looked into his cloak and grabbed 6 items from his cloak and gave one to everyone first her gave Rarity a gem and she smiled and accepted it next was an apple for Applejack "this is the apple I found" she saw it was golden and smiled, each one of them got a gift, Pinkie Pie got a bottle of perfume and it made everyone laugh whoever she sprayed, Rainbow dash got a badge that says a great leader , Fluttershy got a Flower made of petals of other flowers and Twilight got the most important of all… it was a book, she was confused and said "This book contains magic I've seen and learned I hope it helps you" Twilight said "Why give these things to us?" he smiled and said "These things were given to me as a sign of friendship though my life…look at the back" everyone saw one word in each and the say 'Generosity,Honesty,Laughter,Loyalty,Kindness and Magic'. Everyone was shocked and he continued "these were all given to me by people who I helped over equestia even though most people thought I was something evil and now I think they should be yours" they all teared up but then they saw a light and the elements of Harmony came to them and they circled him and they saw he was healing " W-what is going on?" Princess Celestia entered the room saying "Your being blessed with the elements of harmony…they are healing you" "But why?" Twilight figured it out "the elements were called to you because of what you did" they were all confused and she said "These gifts you gave us made us all think of you and the elements responsed to it and now is helping you". After a flash of light he stood up and left like new and then Princess Celestia spoke "They felt the spark in you and came to your aid however it was because of your friends Night… they all wanted you to be with them and that's what caused them to come forth" then he passed out.

During the afternoon and after Spike had gone to bed Luna awoke and she went to everyone looking over Night. As she entered she almost collapsed but was caught by Twilight and Applejack and Princess Celestia said "you should be resting Luna.." she looked at her sister and said "Is he alright?" she smiled and said "Yes, the elements have saved him but what concerns more is how do you know him" he looked away for a sec and sat down and began her story "I became Nightmare moon before once and went into the night and saw life under the eyes of Nightmare moon and flew for a while till I heard a scream and I looked down and saw a young dragon running form a bear and I flew down and before the bear attacked him, I had used my magic to put him into a sleep-like state and went to the boy and still shooken up from the bear, thinking I would kill him however I didn't, I put him on my back and carried him and he told me who he was and I felt something from the boy something powerful" she looked at the unconscious Night and smiled " and he called me 'Mama' and I smiled and took him into a region that dragons live but he became very ill for a reason I couldn't explain" everyone knew it was the disease " I couldn't understand but I thought quickly and bit him and infused him with some of my magic and that saved his life and I brought him to a family and smiled. Till I left.."

*flashback*the young Night looked at Nightmare moon and said "Why are you leaving" she paused and said "I have to go see and confront my sister" he smiled "I wish you luck". Night takes off his necklace and gives it to Nightmare.*Flashback ends* She took of a necklace hidden under her necklace and showed everyone. "this is a necklace form his parents and he gave it to me" Discord looked at it and said "That necklace looks familiar but I don't remember" she looked at Night and sobbed and Twilight said "why did you turn into Nightmare moon and fought us?" She looked at her and said "all I remember was looking into someone's eyes and seeing a necklace out of a red and black horn and then it's all a blank" Twilight thought hard a horn of red and horn and Luna said "it felt so dark as shadows" then it hit her and said "King Sombra…" but Applejack said "I thought Princess Cadance and you defeated him" Princess Celestia said "If you can recover the horn of a unicorn it can be used to amply your own magic by how much strength the owner of the horn had". They began to wonder who had the horn but Princess Celestia said "The horn only responds to a pony with the same heart as the owner.


	4. Chapter 4

During his time recovering, Night awoke the next morning with bandages on and could barely move and he opened his eyes and saw Fluttershy caring for him and he smiled as he tried to get up but it was pointless, he was exhausted. Fluttershy left the room and everyone gathered and saw he was awake. He saw Luna and smiled "It's been a long time, it's hard to recognize you Nightmare" she looked down and said "That's a dark part of me and I missed you Night" he smiled but looked concerned for Luna as she left with Princess Celestia. Pinkie pie went up to him and said "Im happy your awake" Pinkie pie opened the door and everyone from ponyville came in and said "This deserved a party" everyone rejoiced and there was cake and balloons and Night smiled and stood up and said "Pinkie Kick it up a notch" she smiled and her eyes widened and said to DJ pony "Turn it up!". The music went up and the bass went up aswell and they smiled and had a good time till the doctor went up and asked everyone to leave to let Night rest and everyone left except Twilight and her friends. "I had a blast" he said laughing till he winced in pain and started to breath hard, the doctor got concerned and smiled and waved as they left and left him sleep. Meanwhile, Discord and Princess Celestia were looking at books till Discord found a book on magic charms and looked near the back and found out the book had pages missing but the title remained and it said 'The magic within the Horn' they looked at each other and Princess Celestia began writing a letter to Twilight.

Meanwhile, Night was able to leave the hospital and decided to walk around and he saw Rarity walking home to the Boutique and saw she was stressed and he followed her and went inside and saw the boutique was a mess. She looked around looking for materials and she was zooming around the room. She didn't notice him but she was frantic saying "where is my purple thread and my white sparkles ribbon and blue fabric?" she sighed and he looked around and saw everything she needed. His grabbed everything for her but when he got the ribbon that was way high up he fell off and was about to hit the floor till Rarity caught him. "what are you doing here Night, im dreadfully busy and you should be resting" he smiled and she saw that Night had everything she needed. Night said "the doctor said I could go out and be on my way and I saw you…you seemed troubled so I followed you. "But how did you find everything in this clutter?" he smiled and said "dragon eyes have better vision and can find things quite easily…do you need help?" Rarity smiled and nodded her head saying "Sure but I only need you to help me organize everything" he looked at her and smiled and started to organize everything. Spike was on his way over to see Rarity and to give her a bouquet of flowers but he looked into the window and saw Night helping her out and they were laughing and having a good time and he felt depressed and dropped the flowers. He looked at the ground and sighed, thinking _she's found someone _then it hit him and he left…left for the castle of the two sisters.


	5. Chapter 5

Night smiled and waved back to Rarity as he left that afternoon, they finished organizing and he left and he looked up and saw Rainbow Dash clearing the cloud and revealing the sun shine. He continued to walk and unknowingly made it to Sweet Apple Acres. He looked around to see the Acres beauty and saw Applejack exhausted and she looked and said "I have another part of the orchard to do but I'm exhausted" Night walked up to her and said "Are you okay?" She said "I'm fine Sugar Cube, i'm just tired that's all" he looked and saw the buckets and smiled. Applejack looked confused until he saw him grab one of the buckets and walked into the orchard, she followed him and he stopped at a tree and he rammed the tree with his shoulder and the apples came down into the bucket and filled it and he carried it back to the barn. She was shocked saying "you don't need to do this you know" he smiled struggling to carry the bucket and said "It's okay, you could use the break" and he put the bucket down and grabbed another and kept on doing it for a long time. It was night when he finished and she was shocked that they got all the apples down in time, "I'm speechless but thanks to you we got all the apples down in time" he smiled and grabbed his shoulder. She got concerned and pushed him into the barn and grabbed a wet rag and put it on his shoulder and said "You really didn't need to help" he smiled as he grabbed an apple and said "It's okay…can you close your eyes" she smiled and said "Sure". She heard many noises but when he said "I'm done you can open your eyes" she saw a pony sculpture of her made out of an apple and her jaw went open and he smiled and she even saw it had a hat on like hers. She smiled and cried a bit and said "Thank you, it very pretty" he hugged her and said "It's okay" she looked at him and he smiled and got up and said "I better go, you have to be up in the morning" she said "Yeah" she looked down and he hugged her before he left. She went into her room and went to sleep with her thoughts.

Meanwhile during the afternoon, Spike was at the Castle of the Pony Sister's library and was reading and sighing and kept going through each book and found nothing but he continued with an illusion of Night with Rarity married and that forced him to keep searching till he pulled a book and began reading it. It showed a way to make another love him and this made him happy and he smirk but he continued reading and said what the books said. Then he said "The spell can only work if I can get something important to Rarity and it had to be something that connected them" then it hit him the Fire Ruby. Then he took the book and ran back to the Boutique as fast as he could and saw Rarity was out getting materials so he looked around and found it and began saying the spell

"As one heart speaks, let the other fall under its influence

May the bond of the heart never break or falter

Let the magic of the heart grip and release the mind of all sense

Let it cloud their judgement and with these last words they shall fall for you"

Then the gem lit up and a beam of light and then it stopped and he left with the book and saw Ponyville changed and looked and saw a group of pony's grab spike and they said "We love you spike" he looked at them and facepalmed thinking 'oh no I screwed up the spell', and he got down and ran into Twilight's Castle and locked the door panting from the running. He looked around and did a sigh of relieve until he felt a hoof on his shoulder and saw Twilight and he looked at her and said "I need help…I screwed up and…" she looked at him with wide eyes and he started to run until he ran into Princess Luna and she said "What did you do,Spike?!" he sighed and said "I did a spell and I need help" she looked at him and said "Do you have the book that you found the spell in" he nodded and went into his room and found it was gone and said "oh no I must have left it at the boutique" Luna said "I'll go get the book every pony is looking for you" he nodded and sat down. Luna went out the window and managed to get to the boutique with the Pegasi flying looking for Spike. Rarity was frantic when Luna got there and she found the book, Rairty said "What is going on?" Luna explained what happened with what she knew and Rarity said "Can we go and fix this quick and I want to talk to Spikey-Wikey" they left the was night now and Spike was pacing and was concerned and sighed when he saw Luna but got scared after he saw Rarity with her and she said "Spike what's going on" she was strict and he was sweating by this point and then he said "I did a spell and it did this, it was meant for you" she was shocked and she said "Why would you do a spell that would target me, now every pony is going after you because of the backfire" Spike looked down and said "I was jealous at Night because I saw you two together and I felt heartbroken and I thought you fell for him" then he started to cry and she put a hoof on his shoulder after he stopped crying. "Spike he came to the boutique to help me, he was being a good friend and what you did wasn't what a good friend should do" they all saw a bright light and saw the book shaking and saw the beam from before came through and re-entered the book and it closed and he opened it and went the back and it read "The way to end the spell is if you open up and forgive yourself that alone will break the spell of the heart" he was shocked but confused too till Luna said "That magic is able to work because it lingers on a memory or emotion and that it is how it gets it strength and it broke because you regret doing that magic and it broke its control". Spike was still upset and it was going to get worse when Twilight came in and looked at him and said "What did I tell you about taking a book out of the library?!". Spike apologies to everyone and they all went to bed as Luna was finally able to raise the moon.


	6. Chapter 6

During the next day, Night went to Sweet Apple Acres and saw Applejack with full of energy. He smiled but got poked in his side and saw Applebloom and she said "What did you do to Applejack?" he was confused and she continued "She went to the Boutique and picked up a dress and smiled then I went into her room and then I saw the sculpture and then she pushed me out of her room" he was confused and then Applejack went up to him and said "Hey, what's new Sugar Cube" he looked at her and said "I came to see if you need help but I see Mac is here so I was about to leave till Applebloom.." Applebloom jumped on his back and said "I was just wondering what happened before he came to Equestia" and she smiled and left and Applejack said "so there is a party with everypony in Ponyville going, I was hoping you can come" he looked at her and said "Sure, what day is the party" she replied saying "Tomorrow" he smiled and said "Sure…but is it okay with every pony, I'm not sure they like me here" she sat down and so did he and he explained "Every day I walk through Ponyville with my cloak on and every pony looks at me like I'm a monster, even before I came here I saw a fillies ball was stuck into a tree and I got it down for them and they backed away from me scared but I dropped the ball and then came here" Applejack hugged him and said "It's because they don't know you and I hope this party doesn't make you upset" he smiled and then he looked at his cloak and said "I hope your right but I think I would need something to wear" Applejack looked at him and said "Ask Rarity, she's the beast designed of all Ponyville heck maybe even all Equestria" Nigh chuckled and said "Alright, ill head over now" and when he started to leave Applebloom went over to him and said "I'm sorry for accusing you for my suspicions about Applejack" he smiled and said "It's no problem, but don't make accusations with knowing the truth first" Applebloom smiled and as Night left she said "He's not a bad dragon after all" and she went on her way.

Night went through town and after a lot of stares he made it to the Boutique and all he saw through the window of the Boutique was Rarity siting down and felt relaxed then he entered and said "Hello, Welcome to the Boutique I will fit you for a dress for the party tomorrow" he looked at her and said "Rarity are you okay?" she finally looked up and said "oh Night I'm sorry, with the party tomorrow I've been busy with orders but what brings you to the Boutique?" "he looked around and saw the orders and said "I was going to ask you if you weren't busy if you could make me something for the party tomorrow but I see you have your hooves full so don't worry about it" she said "Nonsense, you are a dear friend so besides I insist that you stay" he looked at her and said "All right but do you mind if you can make me a new cloak too…" he took it off and it ripped. She smiled and said "No problem" she then lead him into her office and she began taking measurements, "Can you open your wings" he opened them and measured them saying "This may be harder than I thought" he looked at her and said "It must be harder to make something for a dragon who has wings" she smiled and said "yes it will be difficult but it is possible" she wrote down some things and said "Come back tomorrow afternoon and I should be done but may I ask what colors do you like" he thought about it and said "I'm not sure Rarity I've never thought about something like that" she said "never mind that then but I want you to be surprise so I'll see you tomorrow" he smiled and hugged her and left and went to Twilight's castle and into bed and fell asleep thinking 'I'm happy I met such great friends'.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, Twilight was on her way to the Castle library and Spike followed in tow. Spike said "What is so special about this year's Grand Galloping Gala supposed to be about?" she replied "I'm not sure but Pinkie Pie said it was going to be a big surprise that we wouldn't want to miss" she said "Spike can you go get my quills and ink" he smiled and said "no problem" as he left back down the hallway. She opened the doors with her magic and saw Night reading a book. She looked over and saw it was a book called 'Night of the Shadows'. He smiled and said "Hello Princess Twilight" he bows but she puts her hoof up and says "you don't need to be formal" he chuckled "Well I was hoping to polite to the Princess of Friendship" she smiles and said "Are you going to the Grand Galloping Gala?" he looked down and said "I'm not sure if I want to go to be honest" she sat down in a chair beside him and said "Why, it's one of the most large parties in Equestria and I thought you would go" he smiled and walked to the balcony and said "tell me something before I answer you, what does the night sky meant to you when Nightmare was around?" she pondered and walked to him and said "I was scared when I went through the test to get to the elements however I wasn't scared at first but more of the line I was scared and frightened". He looked at her and said "well I would be scared too if the night sky wasn't a part of me…it's a way to forget my painful past" she hugged him and said "what happened" he was quiet and said "well I was an outcast and everyone hated me and I was always alone. I was walking along the forest line and heard a cry for help and a filly fell into the river about to go over the waterfall and I dove in and grabbed her and we both went over…I was injured from the fall but she escaped it uninjured and I swam her to the shore and I saw every pony of her village and I gave her back to them however they attacked me and threw stones at me as I sat still with my wings covering my face and stayed there for 2 days without food or water or even rest until the filly woke up and was happy and then I smiled and before I could leave the fille ran up to me and said "Thank you for saving me" and I smiled as I tore off a piece of my cloak and make it into a smaller version for her and put it on her she loved it and kissed my snout and ran off back to her parents who tore it off of her and burned it and they continued to attack me and finally started to charge at me and I sat there and withstood every blow and then everyone left for the night as I sat there the fille came up to me and said 'im sorry about my village' I smiled and said 'it's okay I understand' she hugged me and gave me a small gift. It was a flower" Twilight said "the flower that you gave Fluttershy?" he nodded and continued "and afterward I got up and said to her 'Remember one thing little one, every pony has a destiny but you can change that' and I left… or was planning to. Until the storm hit, it was a large storm full of tornados and heavy rainfall I found a cave to sleep for the night. And after the storm subsided I came out but I heard a large crowd running to get a large axe form their shelter while I went to where they were before and I saw that large trees landed on a house and I heard a whimpering cry and recognized it, it was the filly and I called to her and she said faintly 'im here, I….need…..help' and I pulled and threw trees aside until I got to the last one and I couldn't lift it and she could see me and I tried to lift it but it was too large and I gave in and used my magic to lift and I got it off of the house and I grabbed her and got her outside and into the sunlight and she passed out. Every pony came back and saw me use my magic and they all attacked me again and forced me to leave". Night was quiet and Twilight hugged him and said "That's awful but that's the past and now you have friends that will make you happy" he looked at her and blushed saying "Ya I have made friends and met even emyou/em" he smiled and left the library leaving Twilight completely red.


	8. Chapter 8

"Night was on his way over to see Rarity at the Boutique but when he arrived he saw the boutique clean and she was sleeping from the exhaustion and stress of the orders she had to do she put a blanket on her and let her rest. He looked around and saw every dress or suit was well crafted and was perfect as per Rarity's style however he looked in the far back and saw plans on the table and saw a half made dress. He looked at it for a second and said chuckling "Rarity must be so busy she hadn't finished her dress" he took a look at the plans and grabbed everything he could scavenge from her room and placed it down and he grabbed something from his tattered cloak and pulled out a small bag of gems he was going to give Spike. He then got started humming a tune as he started to sow and form the shape of the dress and he kept reminding himself that it has to be perfect for her sake and he remembered how Rarity did her dresses and tried his best but pricked his fingers and got the sowing machine jammed three time but he sighed and kept going. When Rarity woke up it was almost time for the Gala she walked around thinking emI finished everything in time/em and she heard a thump and crash and ran over a saw Night was covered by mannequins and cloth rolls. She used her magic and said "Darling, what are you doing here" he tried to get up but failed and said "I came by earlier and saw you were asleep and then I walked into the back and saw…" she was shocked saying "Oh no, I finished every pony's dress but not my own" she ran upstairs and said "Oh what should I wear" she franticly came downstairs with three dresses and said "Which one should I wear?!, I don't have time to make a better dress!" he got up and said "relax, your mane is frizzing, relax" she shook her head and fixed her mane and he said " Look in the back" and she walked in and saw a purple dress with white embroidery on the color and the back was the same color but it had flow and as it sat on the mannequin the wind caused it to wave and it covered in gems and so did embroidery, there was a pair of shoes that had gems on them as well. She also saw that there was a tiara with purple gems on it and it had a necklace almost looking like her element of harmony but with three gems instead of one. She stood awestruck and said "I knew you were busy so I tried my best to finish what you had and…" "It's perfect" he looked at her and said "Huh?" "Darling, its perfect the way it flows to the tiara…its perfect" she smiles and tears up and said "Thank you" he hugged her back but winced, she looked at him and saw he pricked himself and he was still injured from the things that fell on him. He stood up with pride and looked at the clock and said" we have to go it's almost time" she trotted over to a closet and use her magic and opened the door and took out a garment bag and said "This is for you" he opened it slightly and closed it and ran saying "Thanks Rarity!".


	9. Chapter 9

"It was in the evening and every pony was getting ready for the Gala. Twilight and Spike got on their formal wear that had gotten form Rarity after Night. Spike got his suit on and said "I hope I can look dashing for Rarity". Twilight rolled her eyes and said "we will be late if you don't hurry up" Spike look around and said "Where's Night I thought he was going too" Twilight shrugged and said "I'm sure he must be at the Gala by now, let's go" they rushed to the Castle and managed to find her friends Fluttershy Rarity and Applejack. They were dress in beautiful dresses, every pony looked in awestruck at each other's dresses however Spike kept on staring at Rarity's dress and so did the rest of the group and the crowd of ponies. Twilight said "Every pony looks beautiful but Rarity you are the belle of the Gala how did you come up with this dress". She blushed and said "I appreciate the flattery every pony but I didn't make this dress" then they heard Pinkie laughing with a group of ponies smiling and they see Night juggling apples upside-down on one wing and helping one of the orchestra ponies play the piano with one hand and was playing beautifully and after the song ended he got up brushed himself off and said "I hope every pony liked my show" all the ponies clapped and the fillies hugged him and the Orchestra pony bowed and said "Thank you for the help can you play another song?" he looked at his old cloak and said "Can I change first?" he nodded and Night left the room and Princess Celestia and Princess Luna entered and every pony bowed and then began dancing. Twilight danced with her friends up to a point and went and got punch and saw Night on the balcony. She went up to him and while she was walking to him he sighed and said "The night sky has beauty like the morning sun of the day after" he smiled and looked behind him and say Twilight and he took off his hood and he looked like a black knight in a tux. She hugged him and said "The night is beautiful but why do u look at the sky every night?" he smiled and asked her to dance while avoiding the question. The song that played was slow and peaceful and to Twilight shock Night was a decent dancer even though he hadn't been to a dance like this before. Before long they were dancing in the center of the ballroom and every pony was watching them and Rarity and Applejack were jealous that Twilight got to dance with Night and Twilight got nervous and began to lose focus until Night looked into her eyes and said "Relax, its fine" and the song was coming to a close and Night dipped her as the song ended for a dramatic ending. Spike was watching and he frowned and walked away for a second and Night got Twilight up and walked over to his friends as Princess Celestia and Luna got everyone's attention and said "Fellow Pony's this has been a great Gala but for this one chance Luna will do something that will make this Gala special" Luna flew up and everyone saw the moon and Night sighed and closed his eyes for a second and when he opened then he saw Luna had made an Lunar Eclipse happen and Night looked at it and he felt pain in his chest and collapsed to one knee and every pony looked at him and walked over to him to help him but he got up and ran to the balcony and jumped off and flew away. Luna Twilight and her friends watched as he landed and ran out of the ballroom to follow him.


	10. Chapter 10

"Meanwhile Night went into a cave and used his magic and pulled large boulders in the entrance and enchanted the whole cave with magic and he felt pain as he saw his scales started to change from their dark black to a bright white and his eyes changed from their red color to a black color which made it impossible to see his pupils and his claws grew and so did his wings and his fangs grew so much that you could see them when he's smiling. When Twilight got there they saw the cave and couldn't enter it they tried everything and Rainbow Dash tried to Rainboom to cause it to collapse but it did nothing. Twilight examined it and kept on pacing around the cave and said "We'll it seems like it's a barrier to keep something in and keep us out but I don't know why Night would make this". "We'll got anyway to breaking it, Sugar Cube" she shook her head and everyone got concerned until they heard a loud crash sound and saw the barrier was breaking and they backed away and saw the figure, white scaled black eyes and larger figure and he smiled showing his fangs and laughed saying "I'M FREE!" he looked around and said "Must be a new place" he saw the group and attacked them and he punched the ground missing all the ponies and they felt a shock and saw a large hole from the impact and he moved around and attacking everything ripping everything in his path until Princess Celestia tried to blast him and it bounced off and he laughed saying "My white scales reflect all magic" he continued until Twilight put up a barrier around him and he tried to ram into to get out but failed and said "So Night found new friends, how cute" Twilight said "Who are you" he smiled and said "I'm Night's other self I am known as Dark, I come out of him when certain conditions are met" he laughed and punch the barrier and broke it and tackled Twilight and was on top of her and about to finish what he started until he felt something and looked up and saw the eclipse was ending and he moved off of her in pain saying "No I just got out…NOOO" and they saw his white scales turning black and his sharper claws and fangs returned to normal and his eyes became Night's normal eyes and he collapsed and every pony was confused and they walked back while Twilight carried his friend back but was filled with more questions.


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm**** sorry for the wait, I will be posting regularly in near future. I will be posting every week thank you for the inconvenience. If you do like the Fanfiction please comment review and follow this fanfiction thank you. **

Night was dreaming and he saw the faint memories of his other half causing destruction and despair and saw his new friends were all gone but he saw Twilight and he saw Dark about to finish her off and he woke franticly and started to pant hard and frantically as well. He saw Spike cringe in fear and run and he could hear him say "He's awake!", Night looked down and sighed and got up wincing and grabbed his cloak and opened the window and about to jump out when Twilight opened the door and used her magic to stop him and said with a stern look on her face "We need to talk Dark" he looked at her sighed, looked down and said "So he's made you believe I'm something evil huh?" she moved closer looked him in the eye and said "Night?" he blushed and said "Yes?" Princess Celestia and Luna entered and used their magic to put him in chains. "Dark, for your action and being that you're a danger to Equestria we are placing you in the gates of Tartarus" Every pony was shocked and he said "Fine however let me ask you one thing can you tell me and Dark apart" she looked at him and said "Yes, Dark was more aggressive yet your kind and you both look different" he smiled and said "Then why are you calling me Dark?" she looked at him and removed the chains and said "I wasn't sure if you were him or not, im not sure if you can look like one and be another" Night shook himself off relieving pressure form him body and said "I think I should explain" they all nodded and Luna said "So why art thou two personalities in you, dear?" he sighed and said " I honestly don't know but ever since Nightma…Luna left, it started to happen and that's why I was banished from my home, and it happens because of the moon however I've been using my strength to keep him from surfacing but when a lunar eclipse comes I lose control" he paused and looked outside and said "Maybe I should leave" every pony was shocked and Twilight used her magic to levitate him and said "You're not leaving, your our friend and you always will" he smiled. Discord said "But moving on, how do you not know?" "I can't explain it but when we change I feel like I'm in a dream and I'm not in my body at all" Twilight pondered and Applejack said "So your saying that your darkened self has its own memory and mind but that makes no sense" Twilight click in and said "If dark has his own mind that means he may hold more memories that you don't know" he nodded and Twilight said "Is there a way for us to talk to him without him out of control?" "well I don't know but I used a barrier spell and that usually keeps him in bay however we need a way to keep him from having his tremendous strength" Rainbow dash was bored and said "this is a waste of time why don't you make an eclipse but make it so that you can keep it under control" Twilight looked at Luna and said "Can you make an eclipse but make it so Dark transforms back slightly so we can talk to him" she pondered and said "I can do what thou asks however the task will be exhausting I may need assistance" Princess Celestia looked at Luna and said "You can do it". Luna flew outside and took a deep breath and Twilight put up a barrier and said "I'm ready" Luna used her magic and raised the moon and caused a lunar eclipse. Night looked up and collapsed yelling in pain and began changing into Dark, they saw the change from his scales to his claws and fangs. When the transformation was complete, Rainbow Dash flew out side and that was the signal to lower the moon slightly. While that was taking place Dark smirked and began punching the barrier and he felt something and looked up and saw the eclipse was starting to end. He yelled in pain and began changing back until Rainbow Dash came back down and left again and he stopped changing and was confused but he smiled and said "Clever, with controlling how me and Night change you can make me come out and under control" Twilight looked at him and said "What do you know?" "What do you mean?" Rainbow Dash came in and said "You must know something about Night" he smiled and said "Why should I tell you?" Luna was losing control and the eclipse was coming closer and closer to ending in turn caused pain to Dark and then he winced and said "When I was younger my father and Night's father fought in a war…" they were shocked and Fluttershy said "Night told us he was an orphan" Dark pondered and said "We'll it seems it backfired then" Twilight said "Backfired?" he closed his eyes and said "Well the war caused a lot of devastation and my father and his weren't going to give easily so for Night's safety , his father sealed him away to protect him and when the war ended, my father with his dying breath used his magic to transfer my soul into Night however with Night being sealed memories were affected" they were shocked and he said "Don't tell him if he knows the spell with destroy us both" and Luna gave out and the eclipse ended and Dark fully changed back and he was passed out on the floor.


	12. Chapter 12

** Dear readers, I'm sorry i haven't been posting lately, ive been busy with things with work and things just showing up and with my lack of writer's block for the last couple of days I haven't been able to write anything and when i did write it was terrible so i rewrote everything but i hope in the near future i can post frequently i will try and post every Sat at best if possible Thank you for the inconvenience.**

Later that late night, Night awoke but when he tried to get up he collapsed on the floor but Spike was there to help him up. He got him back into bed and he ran and went into the next room and he came back with Twilight. "How are you feeling?" he said "I have a headache and pain all over my body, I've felt worse…did you find anything out from Dark?" she looked away and said "No, he refused to give us anything and Luna gave out before we could try anything else" he sighed and said "I'm not surprised, he's like that". Night got up with the help of Twilight's magic and walked with them to the throne room where everyone was waiting. He smiled and said "Hi every pony" they all smiled and Pinkie jumped up and with little time there was a banner and balloons and a party started. He was confused and Rarity said "Pinkie likes to throw parties when things happen so this is your…" she shoots herself out of her party cannon and lands in front of Night and said "THIS IS YOUR WAKE UP PARTY!" he was confused but he sat down right beside Spike who was just watching Rarity and watched them have fun. But the party came to a halt as Spike burped and two letters appeared and Spike got one and Night had the other. Night opened the letter scroll and said "_Dear my dearest Night, Is thou alright?, I had to go help Princess Celestia with matters and I will be gone for a while…I had not the chance to see you and say art goodbyes however I shall return when I finished my task see you when I return. Love Thoust forever Luna_" he smiled and Fluttershy cried and said "That's so sweet". Spike opened his and said " _My faithful student, You have read Luna's letter first I assume if not then I'll tell you, I will be gone for a while with important matters and I want you to keep an eye on everything till I get back…I've asked one of my trusted advisors to watch things over at Canterlot and I want you to visit to check on her but I must discuss something important before I left, a letter came from Princess Cadence and it said things of importance I've also sent that letter to you and I want you to help her as best as you can, also before I forget keep a watchful eye on Night, I fell another eclipse will be tomorrow night From Princess Celestia_" Twilight was concerned for her sister in law and was pacing waiting for the letter to arrive and Night fell asleep in Fluttershy's throne and she was taking care of him when Spike burped and got the letter and he said Clearing his throat _"Dear Princess Celestia, I'm in dire need of help…something has gone wrong with the Crystal heart,…_" Twilight was shocked and she said "She needs help!?" and she began to run frantically around till Applejack grabbed her with a lasso and said "Calm down Sugarcube let Spike finished reading" Spike continued and said _"The Crystal Heart has begun losing its power and most of us don't understand why, so we need Twilight and her friends to come and help us find a way to restore its power, please hurry the Crystal has begun to crack and without it, I don't know what will happen, please hurry From Princess Cadence"_ Twilight was frantic and said "We have to help her" before she started to run around again a hand was on her shoulder and she saw it was Night and he rubbed his eye and said "I understand you want to help right away but if you're tired how can you help her…its best for us to go to bed and get some strength for the morning when we will leave". Twilight took a deep breath and said "Your right, we will leave in the morning…everyone is welcome to stay for the night" Night was walking back into his room and he was about to fall on his bed and pass out but he heard a quiet sound and saw Fluttershy and she said "It doesn't feel like home so I'm a little scared" he smiled and said "If you want you can sleep in my bed and I'll sleep on the floor" she said "I don't want to impose" he said "You let me rest in your bed when you found me so it's okay" he grabbed another blanket and pillows and put them on the floor and he and Fluttershy went to sleep until he felt something crawl under his cover and holding on to him shaking and saw it was Fluttershy and she said "I'm scared" he got her up on the bed and he took a deep breath and used a spell that made it look like she was at her home and was playing in the fields with butterflies. She fell asleep instantly and Night passed out instantly and the spell ended and all he could hear was one voice and it said quietly "_Enjoy you fun, it won't last long when I come out again_"


	13. Chapter 13

"The next morning Night woke up with a large yawn and felt something or someone next to him and once he opened his eyes he saw that Fluttershy was cuddling him, she seemed peaceful and serene until she woke up and looked at him and blushed beat red and got off of him. He stood up and she said "I'm sorry I should have said something but another noise woke me up and I couldn't sleep so I…" he looked into her eyes and said "Its fine if I was scared I would have done the same thing" he brushed her mane as he grabbed his cloak off of the rack and puts it on. Fluttershy looked at him and said "I'm very scared of dragons but you're the first to show me that dragons are nice" he looked at her and said "What about Spike?" she ponders and said "He has too but he's a baby dragon so I'm not that afraid of him, I was more overjoyed then anything" he smiled but sighed and said "I'm glad you see a friend after what you all saw" he walked to the window and looked at the view. She said "It was a scary moment and a side of you, you didn't want us to see but you are you and he is he…he could never take away who you are". He heard a loud bang and said "Twilight must be getting ready" he then looked at Fluttershy and said "Thank you it means a lot to me" he kisses her cheek and starts to get everything he needs. By the time he was done she was still, not moving, just motionless…she came to after Angel went on her back and thumping his leg and she and Night went to meet the others. They were all ready and with Night's and Spikes help got everything to the station ready to go. They looked and saw the train; Night was shocked at its beauty and went aboard with everyone as he left Spike to load everything by himself. With everyone on board the train set off for the Crystal Empire. During the ride Night looked at the view and said "Twilight who is Princess Cadence?" she was shocked and said "She was my fole-sitter when I was younger living in Canterlot and she was supposed to be married to my BBBFF but not before.." Night was confused until Applejack said "She means Big Brother Best Friend Forever Sugarcube" he says "Ah" and Twilight continues "Not before Queen Chrysalis shows up and ruins everything, she is known as the Queen of the Changlings, she tried to use my brother to take control of Equestria however with Cadence and my brother's help she was banished and never heard from again" he said "What a nice story but…." The train comes to a screeching halt as the ponies inside slide around and crashing into things and after they came to a complete stop. Night asks "Is everypony Okay?" Rarity screams as they look over and Night says "Whats wrong" they look as her tail is has crinkles and has become flat and says "MY BEAUTIFUL TAIL!" she looks at Spike and said "My brush…NOW!" Spike runs and comes back with a brush and using her magic brushes it back to normal and sighs. Applejack sighed with Rainbow Dash who just facepalms and what she just saw and Twilight looking at her and said "You didn't need to scream!" Night helps Fluttershy up and asks her and she says shy-like "I'm okay" Twilight said "What happened" and one of the engineers comes in and says "We have a delay please remain in your seats and wait while we fix this dilemma" Twilight walks up and said "What's the problem?" he looks out the window and shows them a huge tree has landed on the track. Twilight and her friends go out and she said "Have you tried using magic to move it" he said "We tried but it's so large we can't move it" she smiles and Spike said "She likes to show off" and she tries to move it and she collapsed and she gets up and walks around and sees that it has marking on it. She finally says "This tree is protected by magic so we can't move it with magic if that makes sense" her friends looks confused and she said "Magic won't work on it…do we have enough pegasi on board to help us move it" the engineer shakes his head. Night sighs and within his mind he hears a voice and then he closes his eyes and he sees Dark in his subconscious and he said "Well having trouble?" Night looks at him and says "What do you want" he smirks and says "I want to help" Dark smiles and said "Shocking huh?...I will help you if you let me talk to the 'princess'" Night wonders why but agrees and after he gets up. He starts to see his scales change and he notices that if he lets him take control, there is no pain. After the change Dark smirks and with the cloak to cover himself, walks over the tree while Twilight and her friends discuss a new plan, he grabs it and lifts it and moves it as they all watch and the engineers jaws drop and Dark takes a deep breath and walks to Twilight and they cheer for him but walks over to Twilight and he whispers in her ear and says "Don't let your guard down" and he kisses her...Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity were awestruck and jealous until Twilight pushes him and he laughs and he moves his hood off and they all saw it was Dark. Twilight puts a hoof her to muzzle and he smirks and bows as his features turn back and after a deep breath, Night returns to normal.


	14. Chapter 14

_**I'm sorry for the chapter being small i completely forgot i hope you like it!**_

"After they get back on the train everypony is silent, Night wondered why and Spike explained what happened and he felt ashamed but he told Spike that he let him take over. Everypony looked at him and said "What?!" Rainbow Dash flies inches away from his muzzle and said "Are you crazy?!...he also hurt us and you let him gain control?!...WHY?!" Applejack says "Hold on Sugarcube, he must have a good reason to ask him for help" Night sighs and put his hood on and says "It would have taken more time for us to get to the Empire so I asked and he agreed under the condition he could talk to Twilight" Twilight looks at him and says "He did more than just talk" Night goes beat red and looks away and Twilight walked over to him and says "It's alright you did what was best" he looks at them and says "I'm sorry" Fluttershy calmed Night down afterwards. They heard a loud noise and the train stopped again and one of the engineers comes in and says "We need help" the walk outside and sees one of the engines broke down the engineer says "There is a station not that far from here can you help move the train. Night takes a deep breath and goes to the back and starts pushing and to their surprise the train began to move. Twilight and Pinkie were at the caboose talking with Night. Twilight saw he was struggling and said "I could use my magic to…" He looks at her and says "No I have to do this myself" Pinkie starts to cry and says "A heart of a warrior" Twilight was confused but kept on encouraging him. They were doing okay until Rainbow Dash flies in and says "Better grab a hold of something" they did and Twilight says "Why" Rainbow Dash says "Were about to hit a steep hill" the train then went on its own and Night was shot into the caboose everypony saw the station but there was a train there. Night jumped out of flew out in front of the train and used his strength to try and slow the train down Twilight and Rarity tried to use their magic and said "It's no use the force of gravity is pushing it down too hard for our magic to stop it" Night was looking behind him and all he hears in his mind is "We'll looks like you need my help again" he says "No" Dark looks at him and says "Sorry but I'm taking over…I can't let you die here" before he knew it his features changed and Dark was out and with his massive strength slowed the train down and he stopped it at the station just in time. Everypony sighed and Pinkie said "Nice one Dark, just in time" they look and see Dark and Twilight says "Why did you help us" he chuckles and says "If Night dies I will too so I had to help". Before Twilight could say anymore, his features changed and Night was back to normal. He looked at everypony and before he knew it, he passed out.


	15. Chapter 15

He woke up later as they arrived at the Crystal Empire, it was the late evening as everypony got off at the station. Night stretched and looked at the Crystal Empire with awe. Spike was about to carry everyponies luggage until guards came and said "let us oh Spike the Brave and Glorious" Spike raised his head and said "Thank you". Rarity said "Spikey Wikey has saved the Crystal Empire many times and now is known as Spike the Brave and Glorious" Night rolled his eyes but smiled. They walked Into the town square and they all wondered around seeing what had changed and Night walked over to a nice stand seeing gemstones and sculptures and the owner walked to him and said "Welcome, come see" she leads him inside and nothing catches his eye from the magnificent treasures but three books however did and he asks "What are these books about?" she says "The first two are of legends of the Dark One and the Guardian of the Night and the third is a mystery" he picks up the third book and opens it and sees all the pages are blank but he looks at the back and sees some text written and it says "_I shall protect my people as I have a heart and a soul, and with these and my veil of darkness I shall protect all…I am the Guardian of the Night_" then he sees more text and the shopkeeper looks at it and says "That is the only text I am unable to read even with my old age and knowledge" Night looks at it and says

"_Repeat these words…. 'What is hidden inside, is what you see_

_ but only if you have the key _

_the words unfold and reveal_

_what is inside and sealed _

_and with these words the book's contents are revealed_.'"

After finished reading the words, magic poured out from the book and surrounded Night. He began to remember things, things he wanted to remember and things he wanted to forget. Night came to and the shopkeeper looked at it and said "So that's what the book was" he looked at he and said "Can I buy this" she smiled and said "Take it…Its yours" he shook his head and gave her 20 bits for the book and walked back to meet Twilight and his friends. She smiled but looked back and saw one of the remaining books began to glow, she opened it up and saw the Dark Ones figure in the picture was glowing. She then left saying "He has returned".


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys just want to tell you that i replaced chtper 10 and it has more of info about Dark and how they met him so plz go back to it and read it... it should fix any loopholes with how they met him, k thnks guys for the constant interest in the fanfiction.**

Night met up with everypony else and was walking to the Palace when they see guards trotting past them and circling Night. Spike looks at them and said "What's going on" they all bow and said "Stay away from this creature, he's dangerous!" they all look at Night and Spike defended him and said "Why is he dangerous?" and before they could say anything Night took a deep breath and began to channel his magic and created chains and locks on himself and he said "I'm surrendering". The guards escort him to the dungeons but Twilight and her friends were all confused. Twilight and her friends followed and Spike as one of the guards "What is going on?" Before he could say anything they heard a voice saying "I can explain" Twilight looked up and saw Princess Cadence. Cadence looks at Night and says to the guards "Take him to the dungeon" Twilight was shocked and said "He's a friend" she looked at her and said "He is known as the Dark One" All of them were confused and she said "We have more important things at hand please go to the library and help us find a way to recover the Crystal Heart's power…I have to interrogate him" Spike walked with Cadence and said "Can you explain it to me" she nods her head and She begins "When Sombra was in control of the Crystal Empire, the crystal ponies stood up against him but failed but they kept on fighting and each day the ponies would go closer and closer to regaining their city but one day a dragon came and found the source of the Crystal Ponies power and gave it to Sombra and with that power in Sombra's clutches the ponies lost their powers and the Empire faced cruel things and many suffered because of that so we can't have him able to walk around" they entered the dungeons and Night was in a cell looking at the sky that was turning dark and she says to every pony "Leave us, I must interrogate him alone" one of the guards said "But your Highness, but what if he tries to harm you?" she replies "I have my magic and he can't escape that cell easily so I'll be fine, now go" Spike said "What's going to happen to Night" she says "When the Crystal Heart is restored then when Twilight and your friends leave, Night will go with you but while you are here he stays here now go help Twilight" he goes "But…" She looks at him with a serious look "Leave us now" and he walks way and closes the door leaving a crack as he runs back to find Twilight and thought to himself '_I've never seen Cadence look that way before...i wonder what connection she has with Night'_.


	17. Chapter 17

After every pony left Cadence expression changed, she looked like she was about to cry while walking over to the jail cell. She looks inside and after a deep breath she says "It's been a while hasn't it…Night" he looks behind and sees Cadence and stands up and says "Yes it has been a long time…Princess Cadence" He bows slightly but raises her hoof and says "You don't have to be so formal with an old friend..." she sits right beside the cell and Night sits down as well and she says "What has been going on with you?". Meanwhile Twilight and her friends have looked through half of the Crystal Palace library when Rainbow Dash says "Can we take a break my eyes hurt!" Rarity says "I agree looking at these books has hurt my beautiful eyes and I need a rest" Twilight rolled her eyes and said "Okay, we can take a break and eat lunch" before she could say anymore Princess Cadence advisor got them food to eat from apples to cake and cookies and were eating when Spike entered the room and before he could say anything a hoof was on his shoulder and scared him and he hid behind Rarity and he and everyone saw it was Twilight's BBBFF Shining Armor. They all laughed and Spike said "I knew it was him all along" Rarity chuckled and Spike went beat red and Shining Armor hugged Twilight and said "Hey Twilly, what are you doing here" she replies "Cadence said the Crystal Heart is losing power and we are trying to find a way to restore it and we were told that…" he yawns and says "Sorry Twilly I'm just exhausted from the exhibition that some of has to go on but more or less where is Cadence now?" Spike says after swallowing a green gemstone "She's in the dungeons interrogating a prisoner" he was shocked and said "That's odd...she never talks to prisoners…you're sure she said that?" he nods his head and says "She asked every pony to leave and she had a serious look on her face that I've never seen before on Princess Cadence" Twilight says "That doesn't seem like her". Shining Armor says his goodbyes and runs towards the dungeons; Twilight says "Alright let's get back to finding a way to restore the Crystal Heart" and every pony sulked.

_**I hope everyone likes the fanfiction thus far and i hope that it continues to grow. I thank you for taking time to read it. Thank you **_

_**Josh**_


	18. Chapter 18

Shining Armor made his way down into the dungeons in a hurry and was about to open the door but he saw Cadence was chuckling through the crack in the door that Spike had left however he couldn't hear what they were talking about but saw Cadence was happy and having the time of her life. Meanwhile across the room Night was talking about his adventures and said "So I fell into what felt like quicksand but it was a slime creature and it winked at me and I was like 'oh no I'm in trouble' and to my surprise it let me go and I ran not after bowing…I've never been so scared in my life" Cadence was dying of laughter and he blushed and laughed along and after they caught their breath, Cadence says "Well it seems that you had a great time…I've been busy as well but.." he interrupts her and says "I know…Twilight told me so much about you that you were her fole-sitter to getting married to her BBBFF" her expression changed as soon as Night said that. She said "Yes I did get married but you were always on my mind no matter what happened in my life" he was shocked and looked away saying "I thought it would be better if you forgot about me" she looked at him and sad "Why?!.." she looks at him and she sighs and says "Is it because of that?" he looks at her shakes his head saying "I caused so much pain for all of them…I still remember all of the pain… the tears that were shed and the screams, I caused so much pain for them and for you, it would probably be better if you forgot about me" she opened the cell door silently and hugs him from behind and says with tears in her eyes "I will **NEVER** forget you, no matter what, I will never forget you, you're a part of me and you helped me become who I am now" Meanwhile Shining Armor saw everything but didn't hear anything. He was so angry and sad he walked away with tears in his eyes, he felt heartbroken and left to go back to his room to sulk. Night turns around and hugs her so tight and cries saying "I'm sorry" over and over. She says smiling "You haven't changed at all" he smiles and says "You haven't either…Cadence I…". He then felt pain and collapsed to the ground and Cadence says "Night?!, What's wrong?!" Get away from me!" Shining Armor heard this as he left the dungeons and he turned around and ran back. Night pushed Cadence out of the cell and closed the door and he used his magic and put up another barrier and Shining Armor bursts though the door and says "Cadence are you okay!?" she looks at the barrier and it is pitch black and after the hear a horrible laugh they see a fist punch the barrier and it deflects and the barrier turns back into a translucent white and they see him, Cadence looks at the creature looking at his eyes and remembering the past and he smirks and says "Ah Princess Cadence a pleasure to see you again" she looks at him with a serious look and says "Dark" Shining Armor says "You know him?" she replies "Yes I do but I must ask you to leave" he looks at Cadence and sees the serious look on her face and says "Okay, but if I hear anything I'm coming back down" he left and felt his whole world was upside down and he felt his heart was breaking because he felt that Cadence wasn't in love with him anymore.

**_I hope that you all like the story thus far im going to be buzy next week so i will be posting on wed at latest...thanks for the support_**

**_Josh_**


	19. Chapter 19

After Shining Armor left, Cadence looks at Dark as he says "Well I'm surprised Night came back after our last encounter" she looks at him and says "What do you know?" he goes hmm and says "What do you mean?" she looks at him and says "Don't play games with me" he shrugs and says "But you know I love games" then she says "I have no time for this the Crystal…" he says "Ya Ya Ya, I know the Crystal heart is losing power and cracking blah blah blah I know" she looks at him and says "You know?" he smiles and says "Sometimes I can see into Night conscious from time to time and find out things" he moves closer and says "You know the truth about the legends" she says "Yes, the dark one is you and you gave Sombra the Crystal Heart" he smiles and says "Yes, but let me ask you this, did you ask Night about the Crystal Heart" she frowned and said "No I didn't get a chance to ask him" he smiles and says "Oh just a heartwarming reunion and I ruined it…so like me….however I know you, and you know Night well and think about this for a second, what makes you think Night would have given Sombra the Crystal Heart so easily" she pondered and stayed silent and he moved closer and said "That heart is fake". The realization hit her like a sack of bricks and said "What?!" he smiled and said "I didn't know Night that well when I met you Cadence, but I do now and knowing him he made a fake".

Meanwhile Spike had told them everything about Night's past that Cadence had told him and said "That's all I know" Applejack said "So he's brought pain to the crystal ponies when Sombra was in control." He looked down and said "That's what she told me and the crystal ponies strongly believe that he is the "Dark One". Twilight was still looking through the books and a book fell on her head and she used her magic and picked it up and brought it to a table and read the Title "The Guardian of The Night and The Dark One" she opened it and the others came over and watched and saw the book was empty but only a small quote was in it.

It said: 'The darkness is the veil of which I hide

if you want to see what's inside

then open your hearts and your minds

and you will see the tales behind'

Then without knowing it they all were inside the world of the book itself and saw how it was like. In a flash, They saw Sombra's war between the crystal ponies and he would lose ground each day but then a dragon appeared, his scales were black as night and he smiled and gave Sombra the Crystal Heart and the crystal ponies were forced to be under his rule and they saw how the ponies were treated and after that they were forced out of the book. Spike was shocked and everyone was too but only Pinkie Pie was confused and said "I don't get it, the way the dragon smiled was familiar" Rainbow dash looked at her in midair and said "Ya it's because it's Night!" Pinkie shook her head and then her tail started to twitch and a very heavy book landed on Rainbow Dash and caused her to crash to the ground. She then said "The smile looked more evil then anything." Then it hit Twilight and she said "That was Dark!"

_**Thanks for the continued support i will be going to college very soon so i probably wont be able to post as often as i want but i will post as much as i can during that time frame**_

_**Josh**_


	20. Chapter 20

Meanwhile Cadence was awestruck and was confused and Dark smirked and said "Night made a fake to most likely protect you and keep Sombra from getting his hooves on it." He smirked again and said "It looks like the magic that was used to make it, is disappearing back into the true Crystal Heart" she looked at him and he got up and said "I've said too much.." he looks up at the sky and sees the eclipse was ending and said "You know he still likes you but you made your choice and he respects that" and before she could argue he changed back to Night and he passed out. Cadence though had a lot on her mind and walked back to her quarters to ponder this dilemma and looked back at Night and shed a tear and left. She was walked back and went to the library and told Twilight and her friends that they could rest in the next room and left once more to go to her quarters. Twilight and her friends got ready for bed and every pony slept except Fluttershy she was still worried for Night so she left to find him and got lost many times but eventually found her way to the dungeons and found him looking at the moon. She walks up slowly and he heard her and looked behind him and said "What are you doing here Fluttershy, you need your rest" she blushed and said "I couldn't sleep and I was wondering if you would like the company" he sighed and said "Fluttershy I don't want you to be down here with someone like me, its better if you stayed away...ill just hurt you" he started to cry but held it in, she opened the cell and walked in and hugged him from behind. She said "Even if you do hurt me ill stand and be your friend anyway" he looked at her and said "You will get in trouble it is best for you to leave" he felt something and looked at Fluttershy and said "Stay behind me" she did and his cape covered her and they saw Shining Armor walking in and said "What is your relationship with Cadence?" he was shocked and said "We are childhood friends, why do you ask?" she looked at him and said "It seems your more than evil but a liar too" he was shocked but said "So why are you here" he said "I saw someone walking around and I followed them here so who is it" Fluttershy looked from behind him and Shining saw her and said "Oh, it was you…why are you here Fluttershy" Night looked at him and said "She was visiting me is that a problem?" Night took out his old cloak and put it on her and whispered to her "I think you should leave and get some sleep" Fluttershy closed the cell door and left with Shining. Shining Armor closed the door behind him and said to Fluttershy "I hope he didn't hurt you" she shook her head and said "He wouldn't hurt anyone he too is kind, and makes me happy, and makes Ponyville happy, so even if you think hes evil but to us he's a friend were glad to have met" and they parted there ways and went to bed.


	21. Chapter 21

During the next morning it was noisy with Cadence doing important business and Twilight looking through more books to try and find a way to restore the Crystal Heart. But on every ponies mind was Night. Fluttershy was worried and kept his cloak close to her, Spike was concerned, Applejack was worried but didn't show it, Rarity was too busy brushing her mane to think about Night and Twilight…well she was worried but was lost in her books and finding the fastest way to restore the Crystal Heart. Cadence was worried but did what was important and Shining Armor kept thinking about what he had seen and what he should do and he came to the conclusion of forgetting about it for now because he had to go on another expedition. The day went by so fast, Night felt he had seen the day fly by him as if the room itself had stood still.

He watched every pony from his cell and was happy that they were so carefree but he wished he wasn't in the cell. During the day, Dark grew more and more desperate as he would try to take control during the day but only managed to get halfway through the transformation before Night went back to normal. Night decided to for him to rest and he fell asleep. He dreamed of his life with Twilight and her friends and he woke up after Cadence's advisor came in with small plate with celery, carrot and even green gems. Night bowed and thanked her for the food but she looked around and said "This is from milady" and she pulls out a small letter from her backpack. He thanked her and she leaves almost immediately and closed the door to the dungeon but not the cell door. He ate graciously and read the note:

'_Dear Night,_

_I must speak with you privately where we won't be disturbed , I've asked my advisor to leave the cell open…when you finish reading this note please find me in the Crystal Gardens its right beside the east wall…I'll be waiting' _

_Love Cadence_

Night sighed and put the letter into his cloak and thought "_It must be about the Crystal Heart_" he then left the cell and left the dungeons unnoticed.


	22. Chapter 22

He snuck past a lot of guards and almost got caught but after some time he made it to the Crystal Garden. He saw the countless amount of crystals that made the garden and using only some light from the torches made the crystals have a light glow to them all of them were made in a random pattern and that made the crystals seem more beautiful. While he was awestruck some guards walked into the garden for their shift and he panicked and tried to stay hidden behind one of the crystals, he thought he was going to be caught until he was pulled behind a hedge and a hoof was on his muzzle. He muffled as he look up as it was Cadence with a hoof to her muzzle showing to be quiet as she moved him into a secret part of the garden. She whispered to him "I found this spot when I was a filly" he was awestruck at the little hideaway it was like a hidden garden within the Crystal Garden. He smiled and said "What do you want to talk abo..." as he said this she pounced on him and kissed him and he blushed so red like a cherry tomato. She looked at him and blushed and kissed him again passionately. He looked at her and broke from her lips and said "I'm sorry but we can't do this" she looked at him and said "What?" he sat up and said "I do care about you don't you think I don't…" she kissed him and he pushed away "but I won't be the reason that your kingdom shall fall and your marriage be over" she looked him and he said "What should happen if Shining Armor finds out?" "He'll be heartbroken…I won't be the reason for that" she starts to tear up and she said "Why…why can't you understand!…I've missed you so much it hurts and I wanted to hug you and kiss you because I love you so much!" he hugs her "You may love me but Shining is your husband and someone you can rely on more than me…I'm an outcast and I'm alone and will always be alone because of who I am" she looks at him and kisses him and says "You are in my heart and no one else has taken that" he looks at her and says "Then why did you fall in love with Shining" she looked at him and said "At first he reminded me of you but over time I've seen that he will always be a good colt but he could never replace you" he looks at her and kisses her "But you don't need me anymore however your kingdom does and to do that you must be able to make clear decisions and Shining will be there to help you" before she could say anything more he lead them out of the hidden garden and said "You may love me but you made a choice and I want to respect your choice" she teared up and said "I love you and I love shining too but I love you more…you showed me who I am and who I've become" they heard a ruckus in the castle and Night disappeared and the guards came up the Cadence who was in the middle of the Crystal Gardens and said "Your Highness, The heart is cracking more and I'm afraid it might break soon" she looked at them and ran to the middle of the town square to find out if the Heart will be destroyed.


	23. Chapter 23

I'm sorry for the delay with posting this chapter but i had 6 tests last week that i had to focus on but i will try and continue to post every week if possible also later on near the end of the fanfiction i will be posting the song in this chapter, i planned to post it with this chapter however with writing the sheet music, recording it and with college work i haven't got a chance to get it done. I'm sorry for the inconvenience but i hope you give me continued support and continued interest in this fanfic aswell.

Josh

Twilight and her friends we already in the square with every pony in the Crystal Empire, they we all concerned as the see the Heart crack more and more. Cadence got to the centre of the square trying to calm every pony. She was concerned more about where Night went to. Meanwhile Night was inside of a shop looking around and found a box that he was looking for. "What are you doing Dark one?" he looked behind him and saw it was the shop keeper from before. He turned around and said "I'm here to get what I need" she looked at him and said "Why are you doing this?" he remained silent and opened the box "Because it's my duty" then he left and ran towards the square. Cadence was gaining control over the semi-panicked crowd and said "I've been working with the Princess of Friendship and we shall have the crystal restored please remain calm". They relaxed and Cadence flew up to twilight that was on the balcony and said "Have you've found anything to help us" she shook her head and said "No we have looked through every book in the library and found nothing to help…I'm sorry" they all heard a huge crack and saw the Crystal Heart broke in half and its glorious blue color turned black. Every pony panicked and everything turned into chaos, Cadence tried to calm every pony but this time she couldn't and she thought her kingdom would be lost. Every pony heard a loud sound and every pony moved from under the palace and looked up and saw a dark figure cloaked. He was playing music on a unknown instrument on top of the castle and everyone heard his music and was becoming really calm and in the middle of the song there was a pause and he began to hum a tune. Everyone was confused at why he stopped playing at first and then a voice said "Hum with him" they looked and saw it was the shop keeper and she started to hum as well and one by one everyone joined in and the chorus grew louder and louder even Twilight and her friends joined in. The figure continued to play his instrument as the crowd hummed the tune from before and as they continued the shards from the Crystal heart on the ground began to regain its glow and combined back together and started to levitate and then turned to dust. Everyone was confused but kept on humming as the dust flew up into the sky and circled the figure and the song paused and everyone saw a bright light and after that moment the Crystal Heart emerged from the figure's own body and flew down slowly back into its pedestal and the figure continued to play as everyone stopped in awe as the Heart returned to its pedestal and after a few more notes the song ends. They all cheer and rejoice as the figure bows, they look at the figure and as a cloud covers the moon and using his cloak he disappears. Every pony was happy but many of them asked what happened and the only pony that spoke was the shop keeper. She said "That was a song known as 'The Song of the Heart'…its purpose was to awaken the true Crystal Heart and release it from being sealed" Twilight said "But why did the Crystal Heart turned to dust?" she pondered and said "My guess would be that, the Crystal Heart here was a fake and used as a key to unlock the real Crystal Heart" Cadence left almost as the figure disappeared and knew who it was. Twilight was happy that everything went back to normal but she saw one of the books in the castle library and the two books that were the shop keepers fly out and landed in front of them and saw they had changed. The book opened to a page with the Dark one and Guardian picture change from Black to White and the Guardian changed vice-versa. They also read the quote form the book 'I shall protect my people as I have a heart and a soul, and with these and my veil of darkness I shall protect all…I am the Guardian of the Night' and they were awestruck as there was an image of the Guardian right beside the quote and it was Night!"


	24. Chapter 24

Im sorry that this is so short but im working on assignments so please leave reviews and ask questions about everything ill get back to you guys after when i get a chance

Thank you  
Josh

Cadence was panting as she runs to find him. She looks everywhere and can figure out where he went then it hits her. She then runs to the Crystal Gardens and she finds him lying on a huge crystal panting and looking like he would pass out at any moment. She runs to him and takes his hood off and goes and finds a glass in the palace and filled it with water. He could barely move his hands but took it and drank it. She says "Are you okay?" he puts up a fake smile and says "I'm fine" he tries to get up but he collapsed and she saw how totaled his wings are. She sees that he broke them both and has a horrified look on her muzzle. He winced in pain and covered them up with cloak and got up. He looked into her eyes and she said "So what happened?" he smiled and said "When you left with Sombra, I went back to the cave with the heart and used magic to plant inside me but not before I drained some of its power and made a fake…I knew Dark would give it to him. She looked at him and said "Thank you for saving the heart" he bows and says "I don't deserve thanks from you princess…I'm happy that I was able to make amends but I must release you from me"


	25. Chapter 25

I'm sorry for the wait for the next chapter but anyone who is till reading this please comment

From Josh

He moved his hand and she said "what?!" he sighs and puts her into a barrier and she tries to break it with her magic but fails and he says "I will erase and alter your memories…you will be finally free of me" she looks at him in shock and then they hear an evil laugh and Night gets sent into a crystal by someone's magic. The barrier disappears as they both look and see Shining Armor stand there not impressed. He says "What is going on?". Night looks at him and says "I'm trying to release her from me". He looks at him and says "I see…however..." "NO I don't want to forget you; Night we have been through a lot and you mean a lot to me" Shining says "So it is true you do love him" she sees him cry and dark energy emits form him and he says "If you want to be together I'll send you into the next world!" he puts Night into a barrier and creates a ring on Cadences horn and says "It's no use with that on you can't use magic or even move" he was right Cadence tried to move but felt like everything was made of stone. Shining uses his magic to raise his sword, smiling evilly and says "A tragic love story now about to close" and he strikes but was blocked by Night's arm and he said "Leave her alone!" he deflects the sword and it lands in a crystal and Shining sneers at first but smiles as he uses his darkness to create wings for him and flies up and starts to cast dark destruction magic and says "This will end you" and he fires the dark energy blast and Night takes it head on and after the dust clears they see Night is still standing and after walking over and removing the ring he says to Cadence "I can't stop him only you can" she looks at him and says "what can I do" "you have to release him from his darknes…" he collapses. She catches him and puts him down but and sees him cry out in pain as darkness surrounds him and she feels his heart weakening after each beat. He smiles and says "Good after a while the dark energy will consume him and he will be sent to the other world". She goes for Shining head on before he could use the same spell he used on Night and he tries to hit her with spells but with her speed she dodges each one and she tackles him down to the ground and he takes a sharp crystal, puts it over her and using his magic thrust it towards her. She says "Come back to me" and she kisses him; after that moment the crystal stops and is dropped immediately and the darkness leave Shining and Night and he goes unconscious.


	26. Chapter 26

Sorry for not posting for this story i just had to take a break from it for a while but thank you for continuing to read any of my stories

Thank you, Josh

Night woke up first seeing Shining sleeping and looked up it was almost dawn. Cadence looked up at the sky and Night tried to sneak away till she said "Oh your awake". He sighs knowing he can't run and walks up and sits beside her and she said "What happened to Shining?". Night said "It was some pony using a relic that changes ponies to react on desires however the relic gives them dark power" she said "So shining was reacting to…" Night said "His broken heart" then Cadence understood immediately. She then looked sad and said "This was my fault then?" Night looked at her and hugged her and said "No it's not your fault…its mine" she looks at him and says "why is it your fault" he looks at her and she blushes and says "I was the one who come here and if I didn't then this would not happen" They heard a voice and it said "It's not your fault…you had to return and help with Crystal Heart" Cadence went up to Shining and hugged him and Night smiled and walked away until Cadence used her magic to stop him. Shining wasn't happy but Night turned around and looked at her and said "I'm sorry" she looked confused and she passed out. Shining caught Cadence and was angry and said" WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" he looked at him and said "Calm down I just put her to sleep so I can finish what I started" He looked at him and stood in his way saying "I will protect her!" then Shining was trapped in a barrier and said "I'm doing this for you two to be happy" then he put his hand on her head for a second and then laid her down and released Shining. "What did you do?" "I erased all her memories of me so she won't be conflicted with her feels anymore" He was about to argue until Cadence waking up and Night was about to leave until she said "Night don't go". Night was awestruck and said "What but I…?!" Shining looked at her and she said "You freed me" they were both confused until she said "When we both left Night, I was depressed and not happy and over time that unhappiness grew until I used a spell to seal those feelings and memories away but when I saw you the spell backfired and I was overloaded by my feelings and acted differently" Shining looked at her and she said "Night I did fall for you and you probably did for me" he looked at her and said "I did but I heard you got married and I felt sad but I'm happy for you" she hugged Shining and said "I'm sorry" Night looked at them smiled and then left after Cadence said "You can come back". With that finished Night met up Twilight and her friend and got on the train and Cadence looked at them leave but she cried and said "So you found someone who you love…I'm proud of you Night".


	27. Chapter 27

Night was on the train exhausted and Fluttershy was sitting beside him as he collapsed and fell asleep on her lap. She smiles as she rubbed his head, Rarity was doing her mane and Applejack was talking to Twilight and Twilight was looking at Night. "Concerned for him, Sugar Cube?" Twilight nodded his head and said "I'm just worried because the Crystal heart came out of him" she smiles and says "Sure that's the only reason" Twilight blushes deep red and Spike smirks and she looks at both of them and said "I don't like him, he's just a friend". Fluttershy said "Shh…he's trying to sleep" They remained quiet for the rest of the trip until they got to the station and he woke up and got off the train then he felt a weird feeling as he sees himself falling and before he hits the floor Twilight catches him with her magic. Twilight was concerned and took him to the hospital and the doctor said "He's just fatigued…must have done something that took most of his energy" Everypony breathed a sigh of relief until he said "But I did notice that his shoulder has been dislocated and looks like for a while" Applejack knew immediately were he got it from and looked down. Twilight asked if she could watch him and he had no issues with that however Fluttershy said "I think its bets if you went back to the castle I could watch him" Twilight was about to ague until Applejack said "I'll watch him you have important things to do ill just tell Granny I will be watching a friend" they agreed and every pony except Applejack went home to rest. She watched over him and watched as he tossed and turned in his sleep and she grabbed his hand and he began talking in his sleep "I'm sorry, I'm sorry…I couldn't save any pony" Appplejack hugged him and he continued "I destroyed what every pony even you the pony I love…Twilight" she pulled away and she was awestruck that he has the same feelings towards her that Twilight has of him however it broke her heart but he got up and hugged her and said "I'm sorry" and he kissed her. Her face was beat red but he intensified the kiss and it continued but she couldn't let go until he finally went fully back to sleep and she touched her lips and kissed his head and said "Sugar Cube…". Then with a rooster's crows as Applejack wakes up from her dream and Night was still in his hospital bed and she shakes off what her mind was playing for her and then she remembered after she stayed with him for an hour she fell asleep from helping Twilight looking for a way to restore the heart and she said "The mind can play tricks on you but the cause is the heart".


End file.
